rblx_cash_grab_simulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Customers
Customers are a vital part of Cash Grab Simulator. They are used to gain money through micro-transactions. The higher the customer tier, the faster the speed of cash paid and how much cash they have in total. Tiers Noob Noobs are the lowest tier of customer in the game. They can have up to $30, though they usually only have around $10. Noobs are required to reach higher levels, unless a player decides to buy cash. Noobs can be attracted by ROBLOX and higher tier games. Noobs are marked in green. Casual Casuals are the second tier of customer. They have around 15 - 50 dollars in their bank. Casual tier customers are attracted using the Nitefort game and up. Casuals are marked in yellow. Enthusiast Enthusiasts are the third tier of customer. They usually have around $100 - $250 in their bank account. Enthusiasts are attracted with the Kombat Mortal game and up. Enthusiasts are marked in orange. Pro Pro tier customers are the fourth tier customer. They can have from about $300 to about $1,000 in their bank accounts. Pros can be attracted by Legends of League game and up. Some Pros resemble YouTubers' ROBLOX avatars. Pros are marked in red. Legend Legend tier customers are one of the best customers in the game. They can have about $3,500 to $10,000 in their bank accounts. Some of these customers resemble ROBLOX game developers' avatar. Legends can be attracted with GO:CS. Legends are marked in purple. God God customers are one of the best customers in game, having about $35,000 - $100,000 in their bank accounts. Gods can be attracted with the Starbattle Warfront 2 game and up. Gods are marked in gray. Admin Admins are the highest tier of customer in the game. They have around $1,000,000 - $5,000,000 in their bank accounts, though it seems they cannot be siphoned of their money. Admins are marked in pink. However it is possible to achieve their money by using the game "Grab Cash Simulator." It can be unlocked by buying the upgrade to unlock gold items. Donor Donor customers are a special type of customer produced by players. Their appearance is based on the player who sent the Donor out. Donors' bank accounts are based on how much money the Donors' owner put in their bank account. Donor customers are marked in orange. The max a donor customer can have is $10,000. Familiar Familiar customers are marked in blue. They typically have around 50 - 75 cash, and are quite rare. Abandonment A customer can leave. Have the player when abandonment occurs. Abandonment can be triggered by: # The most common way, the customer runs out of money. # A customer is left behind by the player, usually by them getting stuck by a building. The notification that a customer has been abandoned changes colour based on the customer's tier (Ex: Legend customer is a purple notification). Additionally, if you aren't on a mobile device, you can click on the bar in the bottom left showing a customer and their money to release them. This does not show an abandonment notification.